pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon Bowser's Insides
Once Upon Bowser's Insides is the third episode in the Phineas & Ferb: Bowser's Inside Story. In this one, Bowser eats Mario, Luigi and the others in Peach's castle excluding Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Mario *Peach *Luigi *Ash and Pikachu *Bowser *Ginger *Starlow *Doofenshmirtz *Perry/Agent P *Isabella *Iris and Axew *Cilan *Fireside Girls *Baljeet *Buford *Toad *Candace *Fawful *Midbus (mentioned) *Goomba Look-a-Likes Story Bowser and the others were still on their way to Peach's castle on the vines. Ash then wakes up and wonders what happened. Doofenshmirtz says that they would explain later. In Peach's castle, Phineas and Ferb explain how they got to the castle in the first episode. Just then, Bowser and the others show up. Bowser tried to ask for help, but when he opened up his mouth, a vacum like inhale begins. Luigi falls asleep again to advoid this as the other started to get sucked in. Phineas jumps in and saves Isabella's life as the rest of their friends reached to safety. Phineas and Isabella see Ginger with Bowser and wonder how that be. Mario, Peach, Starlow, and the Toads were all sucked into Bowser. Then, Bowser walks over to Luigi and tries to get him to help. But instead sends Luigi into the inhale. Luigi tries to fight back but couldn't be able to do that and gets sucked in. Bowser then faints on Ginger, Iris, Ash and Doofenshmirtz and all five pass out. Fawful shows up and tells Midbus (who is off-screen) that their plan is working. Agent P hears this and runs off to the caves. Outside Peach's castle, Candace thinks of a plan to bust her brothers as they and their friends walk out of the castle. Isabella thanks Phineas for saving her life and kisses him. This makes Phineas very surprised, then happy that she finally did this. Then wonders if Mario and the others are okay. Meanwhile, Mario wakes up in the Trash Pit all alone with Starlow and Luigi. The three now know that there in Bowser. Suddenly, two enemies that look like Goombas show up but were easily defeated. But then, many Goomba look-a-likes show up. The bros find puzzle pieces that become Green Shells. The two use them to defeat the Look-a-Likes. The brothers find some hammers and breaks though the creates inside Bowser. Luigi then finds a wierd bump and hits it with his hammer. That, in fact, was connected to Bowser's major nerve and when hit, Bowser gets up. He didn't remember anything after getting the Vacum Mushroom from Fawful. When he and Ginger looked around, the two were alone in a cave. They meet Cilan who is looking for Ash and Iris. The three decide to help each other in their task and continue on their quest. Suddenly, Fawful peered down above them and the episode ends. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:P&F: BIS Episodes